His Mistress
by Animefun17
Summary: She was his best friend, but he had a wife. He was struggling with past feelings, but he's married. She was living a lie about who she was, but she didn't want to give him up. Four shot. Romance, Friendship, Drama & Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes** **:**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: No ownership on Fairy Tail just my simple imagination**

 **~ : ~**

* * *

 **His Mistress**

I never thought I would be in this position.

I was his best friend throughout our lives.

We grew up together as an inseparable pair.

Our parents were good friends, so it was inevitable that we would be too.

We went to the same schools, from Kindergarten to High School.

Trust me, when he told me had a girlfriend I was quite shocked. I didn't even know he was even dating.

When he told me the news, I ignored the small pain in my chest. I brushed it off as me being jealous that I couldn't land a good boyfriend to show off even though I started dating before him.

When I met her, I was intrigued. She was beautiful, innocent and too pure for my best friend. But me being the non-judgmental friend, I acknowledged their relationship.

However, over the months that they were dating I began to grow irritated.

Was I wrong? Maybe…

Over the months, my relationship with his girlfriend felt like a psychologist would feel with a patient.

She would constantly come to me asking me for advice about him.

Being the kind person that I was, I helped her.

Why, because I love seeing my best friend happy, and she was his happiness.

But on the downside it began to get annoying. Everything she would ask me was to keep him happy. I mean is that not _her_ job? Nevertheless, I would kindly and willingly give her the advice, because I _did_ know him best.

When he was sad, angry or stressed from school or work and she wouldn't know how to approach him, she would be so quick to call me to ask how to handle him. I would look at the phone desperately wanting to hang up on her but being that kindness was becoming my worst enemy, I gave in.

This would go on for months that they were dating to years, and I never said no to her once.

She started to call me her good friend for showing her such kindness.

Yeah right…

Therefore, kindness became my mortal enemy when he showed up at my front door.

I looked at him confused as to why he looked so anxious.

I invited him in and we chatted throughout the day to night. I was skeptical on how I should approach him on his anxiousness, but I waited it out. I didn't want to force him into saying something he wasn't comfortable with.

Of course I knew this because I was his best friend.

However, I wish I never waited to hear what he had to say.

"I'm going to propose to her, on our two year anniversary."

I raised an eyebrow at his declaration. The pain came back. Like before, I ignored it treating it like jealously.

"Why?"

"She knows me so well. She never nags me and pressures me into things I'm not comfortable with. She's also patient with me. Did I mention she's a great cook?"

I knew this already because it's the same advice that I've been giving her over the years. I would tell her never to stress him with her own desires unless it is the most importance. I showed and taught her all things necessary to keep him happy. Even through his never ending stomach. Because, I knew him the best of course.

Then again, I smiled and nodded like the fool I've become over the years since they dated.

He left my house that night after I told him to make his proposal romantic so she'll feel extra for all her hard work. I mean she deserves it.

When he left, the pain intensified. I grabbed my chest and slowly let out a breath.

Why have I started to feel jealous of my best friend? I mean I was supposed to get married first. Right?

A few weeks later, I sat in the pew of a church staring at my best friend marry the _love of his life_.

Don't ask why I wasn't a part of the wedding.

I just refuse to be his best man as a female… too weird. I also only plan on being in two weddings any way, my own and my other best friend Levy's. Still waiting on her to marry her 'metal head' boyfriend. I mean they've been together since sophomore year of high school. That's far longer than these two getting married now.

As I sat in the pew, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh loose. Just hearing her vows made me irritated.

"I promise to be there as your wife, best friend and confidant..." blah blah blah

I mean he only needs one best friend, and that's me.

Levy; who sat next to me, nudged me.

 _What?_ My face read when I turned to her.

"Stop looking so miserable. If you would have stopped acting all high and mighty, then that would have been you up there instead of her." Levy whispered to me.

I chuckled at her dry joke, but deep… really deep inside of me, I knew she was right.

When the pastor announced them as husband and wife, I knew there was no turning back from this feeling I had.

During the reception, before I could talk to the couple my father came up to me and asked me about something business related. I was about to graduate soon, so it was expectant that he had concerns about my future. I told him I would think about his offer.

After our small chat, I went up to the two newlyweds and congratulated them like the good person I was.

He thanked me smiling his toothy grin that I grew up enjoying… loving.

She smiled at me too, her eyes giving me small thanks for making her land a great guy.

I smiled at her as a welcome feeling that new unbearable pain resurface again.

I choose to leave my wedding present for them with Levy and left the reception.

I also left that town accepting my father's proposal.

I didn't turn back or made any contact to all my friends that I left behind.

I'd changed my number so I wouldn't hear about his happy life with his beautiful, innocent, and pure wife.

A few; 3, years later when I decided to come back, I was shocked to see the amount of changes.

I went to his home to visit but his neighbor told me he had moved. Finding out their new address along with a number, I drove there and gave a small smile.

He was outside his front lawn talking to his wife. She looked to have gained some weight, so I figured she was pregnant. Not wanting to disturb them, I shot him a quick text letting him know I was back in town for good of course. I was taking over my father's local business and hopefully we could catch up.

Not too long after that, he was in my office.

From the time I last time saw him during his wedding reception to now, made my heart drop and race at the same time.

He changed… so much.

His muscled tan skin glowed with sweat, and his dark eyes complimented his facial features.

He was handsome, strong and livid.

I understood why. I did up and leave without a goodbye.

We caught up in my office. I told him about my move and what a great experience itI was, but missing my hometown was why I came back.

He was happy at my growth and he didn't ask me why I moved.

Good thing because I didn't want to explain to him.

He told me he was trying to have a baby with his wife, but lately the stress of their marriage was getting in the way.

I took that as a shock.

He had seen it in my face.

He explained to me that since they got married she changed. She wasn't acting the same.

I felt pride in myself. I mean she needed me to keep him happy obviously. But I'm not the one to gloat.

I asked him if there's anything he needed me to do.

"Stay and never leave me again."

I was confused, but I smiled. Because, I'm his best friend.

After that day, we would meet up and hang out like old times.

It became a routine.

I was the new President of father's company.

He was the Fire Chief of the local fire department.

But we always found time to hang out.

However, one of our hang outs went too far causing us; mainly me, to slip up.

I had too much to drink and he drove me home. When he carried me inside my home, I was giggling like a mad woman. I would blow in his ear and make kissing sounds. He'd laid me down in my bed as he removed most of my clothing to make me comfortable. He left me to get me a glass of water. Returning, he sat me up to drink it but I refused to. I wanted something in return if I did.

"How about you not having a hangover in the morning."

I laughed at his humorless joke.

"I want a good night kiss, then I'll drink." The puzzlement on his face was amusing. I always loved teasing him.

"Okay." Hearing his soft reply, I grabbed the glass of water and drank it whole heartedly.

When he placed the empty glass on my night stand, his hand lingered there. I knew from the way he paused that he was thinking. He turned to me and leaned forward. Brushing my hair behind my ear, he leaned closer and kissed me on my cheek.

He moved away and laid me back down, but I pushed him away.

"No. I want a real kiss." I grumbled. I saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes but I didn't care. The alcohol in my system made me bold. It also made me want to know if those harboring feelings were still there. Not wanting him to refuse me flat out, I took the incentive and grabbed his face. I placed my needy lips on his. I breathed him in as I tilted my head to the side. The strong scent of fire wood and wilderness invaded my nose.

I wanted more of him, so I pushed my tongue passed his lips and tasted him while running my hands through his hair. I don't know how long we; mainly I, kissed for but he responded greedily after I came up for air. He kissed me and I knew we weren't going to turn back.

That night, I gave myself to him willingly.

I am a virgin and I didn't want to trap him like that but it just happened that way.

He wasn't mad when he entered me, but he was shock to feel my hymen tear.

If he wasn't mad, why would I?

He carried on making love to me. He made me moan and cry out his name when he gave me multiple toe curling orgasms.

I whispered how much I missed him, and he responded by going deeper in me.

We made love all through the night and I didn't regret it. And the way he slowly got dressed the next morning; not wanting to leave, I knew he didn't regret it either.

We never called it a mistake because it felt too natural.

After that night, we never stopped. For weeks, I continued to give myself to him and he kept taking.

In my house, my office, his office, in his car, and in my car. We never stopped.

But everything always comes to end.

I never thought I would run into her… ever.

What was more shocking was that she didn't know I was back in town.

She smiled and talked to me in the supermarket. She told me how she was happy and she was trying to get pregnant, but no luck. She then smiled sadly and told me how she hasn't been talking to her husband lately. He would come home late and go straight to sleep. I knew why he came home late. I kept him at my house to the late night hours by making love.

She continued to talk to me and I listened, responding when necessary. I felt horrible talking to her. So horrible in fact, I threw up in the supermarket.

Embarrassed I tried to run away, but she stopped me when she saw me staggering. She brought me to the hospital.

I wish she hadn't. It was at the hospital that I found out I was pregnant.

She smiled at me congratulating me.

I cried. Why? I didn't know.

She asked me if I knew who the father was. I didn't answer her. Instead, I asked her to take me back to the supermarket to get my car.

She obliged and we drove in silence.

When we arrived I got out of the car, but not before she asked me a question.

"Are you going to keep it?"

How could I answer that when I knew for a fact that she's been trying so hard to get pregnant? If I said no, it would be a slap to the face, but saying yes and keeping it would be far worst.

"I don't know yet." I responded.

I arrived home and sat in silence not turning on any lights.

That night it rained, and he didn't come.

And I knew exactly why.

I knew he won't contact or see me for a while, and I accepted that.

I did ruin his life in secret.

A couple of weeks had past; I sat in my office going over paper work when he showed up unannounced.

The look in his eyes spoke volumes and I was too ashamed to acknowledge it.

He took me hard; for the first time, across my desk and I accepted it because we were both angry for slipping up.

And we slipped further.

She came in when we both reached our peaks.

"Oh my God!"

We both turned to the door seeing her.

He quickly came off me pulling up his pants and I tried to cover myself.

The tears left her eyes.

She walked up to me and slapped me.

"I thought you were my friend. How could you!" she screamed at me. She pulled my hair and shoved me to the floor. He grabbed her before she harmed me further.

I didn't blame her for being angry, but I was angry too. So I told her the truth because I had nothing to lose.

"He was mine first and you took him from me!" Tears fell from my eyes. "I tried to be happy for the both of you. I really… tried but I was so lonely." I choked out. "I left because I didn't want to face it, but I came back anyway." He stared at me as I confessed my heart break. "I loved him more than you could ever. I love him so much I left so he could be happy with you. But I can't… I can't keep running away." I sobbed. "I didn't want to take him from you, but I just wanted a taste of what I could have had. But I got too greedy wanting more than a piece but all of him." Breaking down, I apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize to me you lonely bitch!" She ran out and he followed.

I cried because I knew he would.

Because I; Lucy Heartfilia, is just his; Nastu Dragneel's best friend, while she; Lisanna Strauss now Dragneel is his lifelong companion.

She's a wife.

I'm a home-wrecker.

She's his everything.

And I'm just His Mistress.

 **~ : ~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:**

 **I woke up this morning and thought of this.**

 **I wasn't sure who I was going to use for this story but Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna came to mind.**

 **Now I'm not trying to make Lucy out to be the bad guy. No one is in this story; she's just facing the music of the one that got away.**

 **Hopefully you liked it.**

 **Next is Natsu's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Notes :**

 **Here it is!**

 **Also I'm PRO NALU... just saying... lol**

 **So lets just get into it...**

* * *

 **~ : ~**

 **His Mistress**

I grew up with her.

But my feelings for her changed when we got to high school.

Lucy was everything to me after that day she showed me so much emotions. It was different from her usual smile and annoyed face. I saw her tears of sadness.

It was when her mother had passed away from an unexpected illness.

Lucy depended on me more than she did her father.

She came to my house right after the funeral. She cried so much, I was too scared to touch her. When I went downstairs to give her some space, I asked my old man how I was supposed to heal her broken heart.

"Lucy is delicate. She needs a lot of time before her heart is healed. All you can do Natsu is be patient with her, just like she is with you. Give her what she needs when necessary." I nodded listening to his advice.

And I did just that.

A few weeks after the funeral, our school prom had come around. Lucy was voted prom queen; because she was popular and beautiful, but she was too depressed to go there to accept her crown.

I; being her best friend, went to her house to comfort her.

As I sat in her room by her computer desk and she on her bed, we said nothing. Me, not being used to silence, final stood up and grabbed the pink dress she had worked extra hours after school at her father's company. I threw it on her bed. Lucy looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"I'm not going to prom, Natsu."

"Yes you are."

"… I'm not going. My mother… my mom won't get to see me in my dress."

"Yes she will if you get your moppy as up and put it on."

"Just go Natsu, I'll be okay." I knew that was a lie, because she was never going to be alright unless I force her to be okay.

"You promised me that you would be my date!"

She looked at me.

"Why are you being selfish Natsu?"

"Me being selfish? I'm here missing the first part of prom for you while you wallow in self-pity." I saw the tears begin to well up, but I was a true best friend. So I told her what was on my mind. "Crying won't bring her back Lucy." I whispered. "I know she was like your best friend but she doesn't want you to be so sad, especially if it means that you would miss prom an event you couldn't stop talking about."

As silence befell us again, I tried to approach her in a different way but she got up and entered her bathroom.

"Okay, give me 20 minutes." I smiled and waited downstairs patiently.

After waiting for almost an hour, she came down looking even more beautiful.

Her pink dress had one strap and diamonds around the middle. The end of the dress flowed off with a split coming up on her right leg showing off her silver heels. Her hair was pinned up in curls, and her make-up was light with a hint of pink lip gloss.

She was so beautiful, and I was happy.

I was happy for my best friend for coming around.

I think I was too happy, because I felt my lower half twitch, but I didn't let it show.

I was glad I was already dress up for prom. When Lucy went looking for her own dress she dragged me along to get my suit. She begged me to match with her, and I agreed. Because of her fashion senses, I work a black suit with a pink tie and black dress shoes.

Her father was shocked and happy when he seen his daughter dressed. He smiled at me as a way of appreciation.

Hey, I will always help because Lucy is my best friend.

College rolled by and I was lucky I got in the same school as her.

All was good and great until homecoming freshman year.

Lucy got drunk.

Drunken Lucy was a flirtatious Lucy.

I had to carry her back to her dorm room while she kissed my neck.

I placed her on her bed, trying to get away from her wandering hands. Plus, I wanted to go back and enjoy the rest of homecoming, but Lucy begged me to stay.

Big mistake.

As I tried to make her drink water so she won't be dehydrated but she refused to. I didn't want her to have a bad hangover, so I took some water in my mouth and pressed my lips to hers. I slipped my tongue to open and poured the water in her mouth.

"Mmm, Natsu…" Lucy moaned.

I felt my lower half twitch.

She may have been drunk, but her eyes were seductive. I was used to seeing that since I entered college but I never expected it from Lucy. At least not towards me. She had boyfriends before. Those fucking assholes, that didn't treat her right just because she didn't want to have sex with them. If Lucy hadn't begged me; I would have kicked their sorry asses.

I moved away to grab the bottle to pour more in my mouth. I pushed more of the cool liquid down her throat. Each time she would moan.

The final time, it became heavy. I removed my mouth, but she grabbed me and kissed me. It was only natural for me to react. Our lips moved and smacked against each other. Even though her taste was a sweet taste of alcohol, I still could taste _her_. I climbed on top her and moved my harden member against her heated area. We both moan from the new friction.

As we moved against each other our kisses had heated up.

We parted to get much needed oxygen.

Her chocolate eyes were glazed over in lust, and I couldn't help myself but attack her lips again.

I deepen the kiss as I grabbed her breast through her blouse. The softness was incredible, I needed to feel more. I ran my hand down her shirt and moved it under while pushing her bra up. I left her lips and latched my mouth to her harden nipples. I sucked and swirled my tongue around it.

"Ah!" She cried out in pleasure. I moved to the next mound and gave it the same attention. I started to unbutton her jeans when, a heavy knock was heard on her door. I unlatched my mouth from her breast, and stared at her.

"Lucy, its Levy!"

"Shit!" We both cursed and I helped her fix herself. I jumped off her bed and ran to open the door.

"Wassup Levy?"

"I'm just checking on Lucy. Is she okay?" I opened the door so she could see her better. Lucy smiled and waved a hand. "Well okay. I'm heading back to the party and I'm going to crash in Gajeel's room. Natsu you stay here and make sure Lucy doesn't choke on her vomit." I cringed at her but nodded anyway.

After she had left, I choose to keep my hands to myself.

"How about we relax and wait it out. I don't want to have sex with you when you're drunk." She laughed and nodded.

"Who said I wanted to have sex with you anyway? Cocky much?" Even though what she said was true, I chose to let it pass me by. Instead we talked all night about our childhood and future. I don't know if it was the foreplay or our conversation, but I fell deeper in love with Lucy.

After a few months I met Lisanna.

She was a nice girl that helped me in Chemistry Lab. I didn't think too much about her like I had with Lucy but we still held conversations.

That was until she asked me out on a date. I was confused. I wasn't sure about how to date a girl. I wanted advice on how to treat a girl, so I thought of asking Lucy, but that was something I wanted to keep from her.

So I dated Lisanna. I didn't officially call her my girlfriend, which was until Lucy rubbed it in my face that I couldn't handle the female species.

I dropped the bomb on her and told her I had a girlfriend. The look on her face was small but I knew she felt something; however she smiled and congratulated me.

It continued on like that. To me, it felt like I was trying to impress Lucy that I knew what I was doing.

Then again, when I was dating Lisanna, she started to act like Lucy. The way she would hold conversations with me, how she gave me space when I was stressed, and her patients. Even her cooking tasted just like the way Lucy's did.

Lisanna became my new Lucy.

I didn't notice it, but I felt it. Therefore I wanted to keep her around.

And I did for two years.

I knew for a fact that I couldn't have my original Lucy for more than a friend so I settled for my new Lucy.

But I had to try one more time just to see if I can change Lucy's mind so she can see me as a man.

I went to her house and told her my plan of proposing to Lisanna. I was nervous about what she would say. If she refused to accept that means I still had a chance. Then again, if everything went sideways, I was to settle with Lisanna for the rest of my life.

"I'm going to propose her, on our two year anniversary."

I desperately tried to search for any sign of pain, sadness or regret. But she never showed me anything except curiosity.

"Why?"

Seriously?

I told her the truth. I explained to her why I was going to propose to Lisanna. Maybe she would notice that Lisanna is like her.

Then goddammit, my plan back fired. She smiled and told me _how_ to propose to Lisanna.

I knew then and there that Lucy will _never_ have feelings for me the way I do for her.

Those few weeks before my wedding were hell, but I chose to smile through it.

Even when I exchanged vows with Lisanna I could only think of Lucy and wishing it was her standing in front of me.

I felt I was going to crack when Lucy walked up and congratulated us.

I played my part by smiling and thanking her.

And that was the last day I seen or heard from Lucy for 3 years. I called her constantly but her number had changed. I went to her house and her old man's searching for her, but what he told me tore me apart.

"Sorry son, but she's gone. Lucy took the opportunity to explore some other things." His sad smile irritating me. "I guess she didn't tell you because you just got married."

I felt a ton of bricks get thrown into my stomach.

She left me here alone.

I thought I was her best friend? So why didn't she tell me?

I needed her close. But she was gone.

That was until…

I was talking to Lisanna when I received an unknown text. I ignored it for that moment since talking to my wife was more important.

However reading it that night before I went to bed, my chest tighten. I shot up in my bed.

"What's wrong honey?" I turned my head and stared at my wife. My new Lucy.

My head began to hurt as I remembered.

I was married now.

But…

I had to see her. My original Lucy.

I will find the time.

Definitely tomorrow.

So the next day, I was at her office after I asked my old man for Mr. Heartfilia's local business address.

I passed security and her assistant and barged into her office.

Time had changed her. Those past three years made her into a woman that I craved, but knew I couldn't touch. For all I knew, she could be married with a child or children. And it was common sense on my part since I was married too.

In that moment, standing in her office I was fucking pissed looking at her. She had left me right after my wedding. I acknowledged what her father had told me.

So I accepted that she left to help change her life.

That was why I didn't ask her why. I knew for a fact that it had something to do with her future, that's why she is able to sit in CEO's chair.

"We need to catch up. How about we go out for a lunch?"

I was happy she agreed to go out with me.

When we talked over lunch, I was glad to find out that she was not married and didn't have any children.

It was shocking, but I laughed it off as her not being able to keep a boyfriend.

I noticed her sad smile, but I choose to ignore it. I didn't want to show her my hopeful feelings only for it to be crushed again.

We kept a routine and continued to hang out after that. I really missed talking to her and being around her.

"Wow you look so happy, what's gotten into you?" I was in the kitchen preparing to head to the station when Lisanna interrupted me.

I knew it was that moment that I had taken the step to ruin my marriage, but I was on cloud nine.

"It's nothing, just been… enjoying work a lot."

She smiled. Like she always did.

"That's good to hear."

I don't know when she started to become irritating to my nerves, but she has.

I love Lisanna.

Well I think I do.

Okay I did.

But she changed on me. I noticed after a few months after we were married that she had become a different person. She was always smiling and talking strange. When we dated she was not like this. Maybe in the beginning but not later on.

I asked my dad about it, and he told me, "When people get married, some tend to change. It's natural. You're not always going to stay in the honeymoon phase."

So I accepted it. She could never compare to the original.

But it had only gotten worst a year in. Her cooking wasn't the same and her attitude was always nervous.

I was worried about her mentality. So I asked.

"Lisanna, what's been going on with you lately?"

She stopped chopping vegetables for whatever dinner she planned on throwing together.

"… Natsu. I don't think… well I'm not sure, but I have to find out _if_ I can have children." Turning around to face me, she continued, "At the same time, you should find out if your sperm count is good."

"What? Why?"

"Well, to make a baby, an egg and sperm is needed. So-"

"I'm healthy the last time I checked."

"It's not about-"

"I don't give a shit what it's about or not." One thing was for sure, I was a damn man and a healthy on at that. "I'm fine." I stood up and left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To the gym, because I'm _healthy_."

After our one side agreement, we did not communicate like before.

So when I would come home late, she would never question me. But that night when Lucy had scored a huge deal for her company, we went out drinking to celebrate and our relationship changed.

I had taken Lucy's virginity that night.

I was shocked to find out she was still a virgin, but feeling her around me, I couldn't stop.

She was so tight and so fresh. I loved it.

I loved her.

I loved her so much.

The slow strokes were mouthwatering. I had to have more of her. I wasn't going to leave until I had all of her.

I made love to her like I always dreamed of. I kissed her deeply as I thrust deeper into her. Lucy moaned in my mouth. God, I love the sound of her. It was more womanly then before. I exploded every inch of her mouth, devouring every taste. Her taste was still and even more too delicious. I felt her tighten around me and it sent a shiver down my back. I moved away from her looking into her eyes before I thrusted into her again. That sent her over the edge and she unraveled before my eyes.

Beautiful.

Tears fell from her eyes as I continued to thrust into her to ride out her orgasm. Her eyes slowly started to close, but I flipped her on her stomach. I was not done with her.

"I waited all my life to have you like this. So, don't you dare fall asleep on me."

I thrust into her again making her scream in ecstasy.

"I missed you so much."

And I continued to take her to higher heights that night.

All night.

When the sun came up, I had gotten up and looked at her beautiful glistening skin.

I smiled because I made her mine. And it was going to stay that way.

I made love to Lucy for the next couple of weeks, and it was insatiable. Our kisses were different each time sparking a stronger emotion in my heart.

Spending time with her was remarkable and memorable. So memorable that I forgot I was married.

"Where have you been?"

I came out of the shower drying my pink locks.

"Working." I passed her heading to my closet.

"Until 4 in the morning?"

"I'm the Fire Chief for a reason," I didn't like arguing but with Lisanna I would always walk away. Just like I did when she told me I should get my sperm count checked.

"Look I have to get ready for work." Walking into my closet, I shut the door.

"Well I'm going to the supermarket, do you need anything?" I was thinking when heard her whisper, "Condoms perhaps?"

I swung the door open, but she was already gone.

I sat at work thinking about what she had said before she left.

Running a hand through my hair, I couldn't help but think about Lucy. We never once used a condom. I didn't complain and neither did she. But how could we when we were too caught up in the moment of each other.

I was going to see and talk to her after work when I went home to change.

Instead when I got home, Lisanna dropped the ball on me.

"I ran into Lucy at the market." She unpacked her groceries.

"…oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I forgot to ask her how long she's been back. Wait, you didn't know?"

I didn't answer.

"Well I guess not, since she did run off without telling you. But she's still beautiful as every and glowing. Oh yea. Did I mention I had to take her to the hospital?"

I was confused.

"Why?"

"She got sick there and I drove her because she looked out of it. Come to find out, she was pregnant." I stared at Lisanna. "That explains the glow. But poor thing, she looked so scared. I asked her if she was going to keep it."

She paused. She shook her head while smiling sadly.

I needed to know.

"Well is she?" I rushed out.

Lisanna stared at me. "… I don't know?" she said slowly. "Probably not."

I didn't pay attention to her facial features, I was furious.

Lucy was pregnant with my child and she wasn't planning on keeping it? I was pissed at her and myself.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah what?"

"What's wrong?"

Running a hand through my hair and sighing, I had to think before I seen Lucy. "It's nothing."

"… well okay. Anyway, would you like your favorite for dinner?" I toned out Lisanna nodding at whatever she had to say. Food; for the first time, was not on my mind.

That rainy night I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy and what I was going to say to her. I just couldn't see her yet until I knew my answer.

A few weeks had passed, and I finally had the courage to see Lucy.

The security and her assistant knew me already, so entering her office was okay.

She was sitting at her desk.

I had to agree with Lisanna for once, Lucy was glowing.

But I was furious at her and myself; mainly myself because I put her in an unpredictable position.

She got up and walked up to me placing her hand on my cheek.

"It's okay. I'll figure it out. Don't worry about me."

But I would always worry about her. Not even this would stop me.

I didn't want her to see me struggle, so I turned her around and fucked her. Hard.

I never done that before with Lucy, but that day I had to.

I wanted her to feel my anger, my sorrow and my aching apology.

We both came when my wife walked in.

"Oh my God!"

Everything happened so fast, but when I heard Lucy's heart breaking confession I knew I had to fix this.

My Lucy had the same feelings for me and she suffered alone. She left because of me. I did that to her. Why didn't I wait for her? I never wanted to see her like this. All alone.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy broke down crying.

I felt the harden pain in my chest. Not at her tears but at the fact that I can had let her suffer on her own.

Our love was mutual and I was going to keep it that way.

But Lisanna ran out, and I _had_ to follow.

I didn't want to leave Lucy there, but I had to fix my situation with Lisanna before I can officially be with Lucy.

"Wait!" We were outside in front of the Heartfilia's building

She turned around and slapped me.

"Wait? Wait for what? More heartbreak?" I rubbed my burning cheek while facing her. "I knew it was someone, but I didn't know who. When I saw Lucy for the first time, I kind of had a feeling, but I brushed it off because she was your best friend. And when I mentioned running into Lucy and her being pregnant to you… everything about you changed. You came home earlier and would sit in the dining room staring off into space." She rubbed away her tears. "I don't understand, why would you have sex with your best friend? Why would you make her your mistress in our marriage?"

"I don't know."

"Why would you put her in that position?

"I don't know?"

"What do you know?" she screamed in frustration. Her heavy breathing was racing in my ears. "Do... do you love her?" she whispered.

"Of course, she's my best friend."

"Not as your best friend. As your mistress. As your… lover."

"Yes." I admitted without hesitation.

"Do… do you love _me_ Natsu?" Lisanna choked out while her tears continued to flow.

"… "I paused. "…yes…" Pausing again, I thought deeper. "No, I don't I think ever did."

 **~ : ~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:**

 **In this chapter I hope did not confuse anyone.**

 **It was a lot of jumping around from the past to the present, but I wanted everyone to see how Natsu had felt.**

 **Again lets not make him out to be the bad guy. Everyone is suffering.**

 **Next is Lisanna's POV**

 **Tell me your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes** :

 **I have returned. Since 2015 I was not here. Yikes.**

 **This maybe the longest chapter I have wrote for this story. Only because details I did not mention are being said. Also this is from Lisanna's point of view. She is the person on the outside looking in.**

* * *

 **~ : ~**

 **His Mistress**

I met him again in college. I never thought I would see him again. But he didn't remember me. I guess it was expected since we never really talked back then.

But I always had my eye on him. He was so funny, outgoing and fascinating, he just didn't know it like I did.

When I found out he was in my Chemistry Lab, I was glad that I could look at him from a distance again. However, that changed when I saw him with a blonde haired girl. She was beautiful and they looked so good together.

I thought they were an item. Everywhere I would walk on campus, I would see them together laughing and touching. The way he would touch her would be longer than necessary if they were only friends.

That was until I saw her one morning outside of the Psychology building with playboy Sting Eucliffe. The kiss they shared was that of a couple. But what distracted me and broke my heart was the look on his, Natsu Dragneel's face.

His eyes were angry, then sad when his blonde friend parted from her boyfriend.

I knew then that he was always looking at her more than just a friend. He was watching her from a distance knowing he couldn't touch her the way her boyfriend does.

It was that moment that I knew I had to talk to him. We were in the same situation it was only logical that we would be together, so we both can mend our broken hearts.

The following day in lab, we had to pair up with our partners to complete the molecule mixture. I didn't want to seem desperate but I moved across the class and sat next to him.

"Hey, do you want to pair up? I've seen you struggled with the last lesson." He laughed and offer the seat next to him.

From then on we were attached to the hip in Chemistry Lab.

A few weeks of helping him with different topics of Stoichiometry, I couldn't help but ask the question that has been gnawing at the back of my mind.

"Um… Natsu, are you and Lucy Heartfilia dating by any chance?" He stopped writing down the equation for the balance of quantitative and looked at me slowly. "I mean… well… the way…" I began to stutter looking around the library and not at him. "I seen how you guys interact around one another on campus… so I assumed you guys were dating." I finished quickly in a whisper.

Natsu sighed, and put down his pencil.

"No, Lucy and I are not dating. We're just…" His eyes fell downcast, "we're just friends. Best friends to be precise."

"Oh… um okay." I couldn't help but smile. I didn't want to be insensitive but I was desperate.

"Hey listen, I really like you Natsu. I've always been watching you. Talking to you and studying with you is as close as I ever been with you since I've known you. I don't want to lose my chance so please… will you go out with me?"

I knew for a fact that my face was red from embarrassment and rushing my words out. I was also happy that the library was not as full since it was late. No one was around to hear my love confession. Looking down at my notebook with small sketches of molecules and atoms, I raised my eyes taking in Natsu's facial expression.

He looked shocked and confused. Then he smiled. His smile made me smile because for the first time, he saw _me_.

"Okay." I entered and floated on cloud nine.

The day I met her was the day I knew I was in competition.

Lucy was everything I wasn't. She was beyond beautiful, smart, and close to him. Everything I wanted to be.

I was smart, but not rewarding with medals, trophies and certificates smart like her. Sometimes I wished she was like those stereotypes I heard so much about. Blondes being bimbos. But she was definitely not that.

I knew I was beautiful, but not everyone breaking their necks beautiful like her and my dear sister Mira. I had short silver hair, while she had long flowing hair. She had pale skin that was blemish free while I struggled to hide my morning acne with make-up.

And I can tell their friendship was beyond what I wanted. That day he introduced me, he did it so he could get her approval.

Shockingly, she was happy for him like any good friend would be.

I was glad she gave us her approval, but when he drove me home after our small dinner, he was so quiet.

I kept asking him over and over again if he was okay, and why he was so angry. However, instead of getting a decent answer, I received an angry growl.

He dropped me off without even saying good night.

I wanted to understand him more than. Even more than her.

So I went to her; Lucy and asked her everything to keep him happy.

I asked her what he likes, what he dislikes and everything in between.

I didn't like being a nuisance then again, I needed to know how and what to keep him.

I had to be like her, if anything I had to be better so he can only look at me the way he did when I asked him out.

I slowly was becoming her. Then I _became_ her. From her style of having a conversation, to the way she cooked. I had to keep Natsu. And I did a damn good job because on our two year anniversary he asked to marry me.

I had him, _until death did us part_.

When he found out that Lucy had left right after our wedding he changed. He was distant yet there at the same time. I couldn't keep up. But I tried and he stayed like he was supposed to. He didn't run off like I had feared. Lucy was gone for good and I had my college sweetheart. We had built our life- yes on lies- but it was worth it. He adored me and I loved him unconditionally.

When he took my virginity our wedding night I was happy. I wasn't good at it but I read books and watched videos so I could please Natsu. I threw out tricks I read about that will make a man lose their mind. Natsu seem really into it. We made love every chance we got.

I made the mistake one day and decided to lock eyes. That way we could make love with our eyes. Unfortunately, that day I cried myself to sleep. If I had seen his eyes our first time, maybe I would have done things differently.

Natsu didn't see me. He didn't even look at me. He had his eyes close through the whole time we did missionary. When he would take me from the back, it felt distant. Like he wasn't there with me, but somewhere with someone else. He didn't talk or whispered sweet words in my ears like I seen in movies or read in books. All he did was grunt and moan rushing to finish.

When I moan in ecstasy and cry out his name, he would suddenly stop, change position and make me bury my moans in the sheets or pillows. He would not finish inside of me but either in his hand or on me. I started to settle with our routine and I was happy he would let me finish and make me reach my climax. After a while he came around. He actually started to look at me and talk to me. He said my name one time when he really got into it. I could not help but lose my mind. I ended up coming so hard; he laughed and came inside of me. I was beyond happy and he seem content with the outcome. He was becoming mine again.

So I slowly started to show him who I was months into our marriage. I became my own person. I talked to him my way and not entirely like Lucy's. I cooked my style of food and not entirely like hers. I was at peace with myself and our sham of a marriage. I was going to make Natsu love me and me only.

But I was wrong.

I made the mistake of trying to be on the same page with him. His energy was radiating and I wanted him to share it with me and perhaps a little bundle of joy. Since that day he came inside of me, he's been careful but I didn't complain because he was making love to _me_. I wanted to take that initiative, just a step further. I wanted to have his baby and build a family. I would research and study on pregnancy risks, OBGYNs in our area. Babies health and primary pediatricians by us. I was getting more and more excited with each topic.

With the focus of having a baby, I forgot to keep up with appearances and to keep notice of Natsu's change in his attitude and appetite.

I noticed it too late when we made a year and a few months into our marriage. His eyes would follow my every move and I started making more mistakes. I began to panic but still tried to fix it. I knew it was too late when he finally asked me what my problem was.

"Lisanna, what's been going on with you lately?" I was cooking when he hit me with that question. I was trying to remember how Lucy used to cook, but my mind and body had already transition back to my old style of cooking.

I sighed. I wanted to get this off my mind.

"…Natsu. I don't think… well I'm not sure, but I have to find out if I can have children." I turned around to face him. "At the same time, you should find out if your sperm count is good."

"What? Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, to make a baby, an egg and sperm is needed. So-"

"I'm healthy the last time I checked," he said cutting me off.

I tried again. "It's not about-"

"I don't give a shit what it's about or not," he cut me off again. "I'm fine."

He stood up and left the kitchen.

I couldn't help but call after him.

"Were are you going?"

"To the gym, because I'm _healthy_."

Our first argument that ended up with him not touching me again. When I would encourage sex, he would roll away and say he was tired from work or had to wake up early to be in the station.

I should have known it was not going to go my way and stay my way forever.

It only took three years in our somewhat blissful happiness that Lucy came back and ruined my marriage, flushing it down the toilet.

Natsu started to come home happy out of the blue. More happy then I've seen him. I was confused at where this positive energy was coming from but I loved when he was happy. I wanted that same energy, so I asked him.

"Wow you look so happy, what's gotten into you?" I asked him before he went off to work.

"It's nothing, just been… enjoying work a lot." I smiled. Maybe the guys at the station were keeping him stress free.

"That's good to hear."

And his happy energy went on for weeks and I dwelled in it.

Natsu started coming home late. I ignored it believing he was at work. He was the Fire Chief down at our local fire department. But I knew that working wasn't the issue any more than it should be.

I called the station one night because he had not returned home one night and like any good wife, I was worried for my man.

When Levy, the wife of one of the firemen Gajeel Redfox told me he was gone since noon, I was worried.

I called local hospitals, even the damn morgue worried he was found dead in a ditch.

But when I woke up with the phone to my ear, I heard him waltz in the house like it was nothing at 4 in the morning. I almost lost my mind. I tried to play it off as if I was still sleeping when he passed me. He went into the bathroom and began to shower. I snuck out of the bed and entered the bathroom to smell his clothing.

The strong scent of sex and linger of vanilla. I dropped his clothes and walked out the bathroom.

I sat on the bed waiting for him to come out so I can give him a piece of my mind.

"Where have you been?" I asked as soon as he walked out.

"Working." I wanted to fling the night stand lamp at his head.

"Until 4 in the morning?"

"I'm the Fire Chief for a reason." He started to walk away, just like before. "Look I have to get ready for work." I thought, if he really came from work, why would he need to go back? But I knew his sarcasm will get the best of me. I was not going to let him walk away without telling me the truth, but he still walked into his closet slamming the door in my face.

I walked over to the night stand and yanked the lamp from the socket getting ready to throw it but closed my eyes. I had to get out of the house before I lost my mind. I took a much needed deep breath.

"Well I'm going to the supermarket, do you need anything?" _you cheating bastard_. Grabbing my car keys and purse, I couldn't help but make a snide comment. "Condoms, perhaps?"

I walked out the door before he can say anything to me.

I really didn't want to leave so abruptly but I refused to be made a fool of. I didn't know who he was cheating on me with. I knew it couldn't have been Lucy since she's gone.

I honestly thought she was the only one I had to worry about. But I was wrong unfortunately. I thought one day I should stop by the fire station and see if there's another woman working there besides Levy.

Arriving at the supermarket I grabbed a cart and threw in three bags of chips, dip and popcorn. I grabbed more food and drinks to stock up on for the next few days since Natsu was a bottomless pit. I turned down the aisle of feminine goods when I spotted a blonde woman in front of the pregnancy test section with two different boxes in hand.

My heart skipped a beat, knowing I was not her picking out a box to expand my family. I grew jealous.

I moved closer to grab my brand of tampons behind her.

"Excuse me," I said trying to pass her and her dilemma with my cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered turning around to face me and moving out of my way.

Her eyes widen when she looked at me. I couldn't help but cringe looking at her.

Lucy Heartfilia was in front of me with her big brown doe eyes radiating off a gorgeous glow. She was definitely pregnant. I knew that glow since I've seen my sister Mira and Levy carrying the same glow when they were pregnant.

"Lisanna… hey um how are you?"

Pissed. "I'm good, just shopping for _my_ Natsu," pointing towards the full cart. "You remember how endless his stomach is." I had to jab her with that my Natsu comment to let her remember who he's been with since she left.

She smiled sadly. I noticed her mood changing. "Yes, I remember." She tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I'm shopping too… somewhat," she said raising the two boxes in her hands.

I looked down at her left hand checking her ring finger, finding it bare. I bit my lip. Internally, I shook my head. Natsu wouldn't know.

She turned back around grabbing another box. Her hair spun around with her hitting me with a familiar scent. The one I smelled before. Vanilla. But Natsu did know.

"I don't know which one is more accurate," Lucy sighed. She leaned her head against the supermarket brand pregnancy test.

I smiled. I had to try and think. "Natsu and I are trying. I think we're almost there." I had to make conversation to keep from spewing things I was not too sure about. "But lately, I think someone is trying to get in between us." She moaned. I was not sure if it was out of pity but I went on. "We aren't communicating as much but we'll get there. We always find our way back to each other, despite the obstacles." I was rambling on about our marriage and how great it is, yet how shaky it was as well. She was shaking while trying to keep up with my rambles.

All of a sudden she turned her head and threw up on the floor. She fell to her knees and threw up again.

I stared at her as she coughed and dry heaved. I honestly really wanted to slap her. I didn't know why; I couldn't jump to conclusions. I just had to be sure. So I watched her dry heave.

An old woman came up to Lucy and bent down. "Young lady are you alright?" The woman looked up at me. "Are you her friend? Come out of your shock and help me stand her up. I'll tell a staff member to call an ambulance."

I watch the old woman struggle to get Lucy up right. All of a sudden, Lucy stood up straight just to take off running. She staggered mid run. I moved toward her. I took Lucy's arm and threw it around my shoulder. Her scent hit me even more. I was so close to pushing her homewrecker ass back on the floor. But I caught myself. I'm not like that. I don't have all the answers or facts.

I did however roughly drag her to my car and shove her in the passenger's seat. She moan in pain, but I didn't care. I slammed the passenger door close, and went to the driver's side. I turned on the ignition, sped out of the parking garage of the supermarket and made my way to the nearby hospital. Looking over at Lucy, I debated if I should push her out of the car while it was in motion. However, she wasn't moving. She was sweating and her eyes were twitching underneath her eyelids. I began to feel sorry for her. Maybe it's not her. Vanilla was a common smell among women. Right?

Arriving at the emergency doors, I ran inside and told a nurse to get me a wheelchair for Lucy. They took her inside and got to work.

I sat in the emergency room waiting for someone to tell me about Lucy's condition.

Finally after about two hours of waiting, a nurse came up to me with a smile.

"Hello. Are you a family member or friend of Ms. Heartfilia?"

"…Friend." I said slowly.

"Okay. Ms. Heartfilia is stable. She was anemic but she and the baby are doing just fine."

I knew it.

"Would you like to see her?" I thought about it and was about to shake my head.

I didn't want to because I felt vulnerable, then I decided against it. While we walked towards where Lucy was I asked the nurse a question. "Umm how… how many weeks is she?" The nurse looked at me warily then went on.

"I'm not too sure. We have to do a ultrasound, but from what Ms. Heartfilia has told us, I have to say about eight weeks."

I swallowed. I knew had to confront Lucy and ask her to her face if Natsu was the father. Passing the nurse, I walked up and pulled the curtain of Lucy's section and smiled. I congratulated her like we were best of friends.

Lucy started crying. I had a feeling it was out of guilt because she found out she was pregnant with me there. I didn't feel bad for her; instead her sobbing irritated the hell out of me.

"Do you know who the father is?" I wonder if she had the decency to answer my question. Instead she didn't answer, but had the nerve to ask me to drive her back to the damn supermarket to get her car. Lucky for her, I agreed. I had to keep asking questions.

She was discharged after the nurse told her that they contacted her primary doctor to set up an appointment. They gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins, then we were back in my car driving in silence.

I thought about the fact that Lucy was practically three months pregnant. I ran one of my hands through my hair while the other grip the steering wheel tighter.

The silence gave me time to think about my marriage and how well Lucy fit into the puzzle. I tried to add up the months and when Natsu started changing. But I didn't have enough evidence to calculate when she first arrived. More questions formed in my mind.

When did Lucy come back?

How long has she been back for?

Has she seen Natsu yet?

Has she'd called him? Talk to him? Text him? Hell… fucked him?

Arriving in the parking garage, I put the car in park. Before Lucy could jump out, I asked her the question I wanted to know the answer to.

"Are you going to keep it?" She sniffed and sat there thinking. I don't know why I asked her that questions but I had to know. Maybe, just maybe it might not be Natsu's baby. Maybe she has a boyfriend that doesn't want a baby. I didn't have to group her up with Natsu. Not yet at least. However, her scent of vanilla… no that may be someone else.

"I don't know yet." I forgot I had asked her a question, but nodded at her answer. I didn't want to know the answer. Not until I had the facts.

We said our farewells and I drove to Mira's house. I had to talk to Mira and see my nephew. I needed to gather my thoughts before I confronted Natsu with the news.

Finally arriving home in the evening with the groceries I was supposed to have earlier that day. I had seen Natsu home at his usual time before he started stepping out. He seems calm since our early morning argument.

I started to unpack the groceries when he enter the kitchen and started to help. He ate some of the grapes. I looked at him assessing his actions. It doesn't look as if he knows anything yet.

"So. I ran into Lucy at the market." I continued to unpack while keeping my peripheral vision on his reactions. His facial expression had no change difference as he continued to eat the grapes. First strike: he knew Lucy was back in town. His best friend left after his wedding day without a word. I mention that I ran into her and he gives off no reaction?

"… oh yeah?"

I kept going. "Yeah. I forgot to ask her how long she's been back." I saw him flinch. I got him with a strike two. "Wait, you didn't know?" I said playing dumb.

He didn't answer. Strike three. He was digging his own grave. I continued to play dumb.

"Well, I guess not," I had to make him remember. "Since she did run off without telling you" I had to remind him that she had hurt him when she left. And if this is his baby, I can guarantee that she will do it again. Playing nice I continued. "But she's still beautiful as ever and glowing." He ate his grapes slower. "Oh yeah. Did I mention that I had to take her to the hospital?"

Natsu looked at me with a confused face.

"Why?" I stared at him. Maybe he didn't know she was pregnant.

"She got sick there and I drove her because she looked out of it. Come to find out, she was pregnant." He stared at me, while I stared back taking in his reaction. "That explains the glow. But poor thing, she looked so scared. I asked her if she was going to keep it."

I paused. I thought about Lucy and her dilemma. I shook my head smiling sadly. _Maybe_ she wasn't the woman I was looking for.

"Well is she?" Natsu blurted out in a panic. I locked eyes with him.

"… I don't know?" I said slowly. I really didn't know. She told me she didn't know so why would I know. "Probably not." I watched his reaction carefully this time and the fury that blazed in his eyes told me all I need to know. Strike three. "Natsu?"

"Yeah what?"

"What's wrong?" Will he have the balls to tell his wife that his mistress is pregnant with his child or will he dismiss me like last time?

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "It's nothing."

Typical Natsu. He was dismissing it. "… well okay." I knew I had to talk to Lucy. Hopefully, before Natsu did. Playing apart I responded like the doting wife. "Anyway, would you like your favorite for dinner?" he nodded. I ignored that he wasn't really listening to me. I already made up my mind.

This time I was going to meet Lucy, woman to woman.

Natsu had been coming straight home from the station, like before. Only every other day he would come home two hours late because he went to the gym. He kept up this routine. I knew he wasn't all there though. Some nights I would see him sitting in the dining room, kitchen or the living room staring off into space. I tried to challenge myself- more like lied- with the fact that Lucy may actually be innocent and Natsu is not the father of her unborn child. I lied to myself and started to believe that he didn't know she was back in town. I continued to lie to myself saying Natsu was with someone else entirely, he found out Lucy was back in town, pregnant with another man's child and had moved on with her life the same time I did.

Those lies helped me regain my sanity and let me sleep better at night. I had concluded that I was still going to face Lucy and ask her if she was the other women, I would no longer put it off.

Tomorrow afternoon I was going to talk to her. I had everything memorized and this time I will tell her the truth.

That afternoon I was not expecting that sight to greet me when I walked into Lucy's family corporate building. I didn't see her secretary and understood why I didn't see her. The same grunts and moans I was used to hearing was being used behind Lucy's office door.

I walked slowly to the door. I turned the knob and pushed the door open quietly. The sight that greeted me made me jealous and furious. He was doing to her what I always wanted him to do to me. Natsu had Lucy from the back. Fucking her and whispering in her ear. I don't know how long I stood there watching. I stood there and watch as they both came. He had stayed inside of her; not pulling out to grip himself or cum on her back like he had did me. No, instead he let his seed reside inside her. He only did that with me once throughout our whole marriage. The rage I had inside snapped.

"OH MY GOD!" They turned towards me, and I saw Natsu's semi hard member glistening with her wetness. Tears fell from my eyes. He pulled up his pants while she pulled her skirt down making herself decent.

I don't know if she was smirking while pulling down her skirt. I didn't care, I saw something. I walked up to her and slapped her senseless.

"I thought you were my friend. How could you!" I screamed at her. I needed to do more damage. I pulled her hair and shoved her to the floor. I was so close to kicking her stomach so she can have a miscarriage. I bet he wouldn't want her after that.

But Natsu grabbed me before I could do more. I thought she would wallow in pity but Lucy had the guts to confront me with the truth that I always knew since our college years.

"He was mine first and you took him from me!" I already knew his side but not hers. She was okay with it. She pushed us together. I didn't want to hear her sob story.

Lucy started crying while she spoke. "I tried to be happy for the both of you. I really tried… but I was so lonely." She choked out. Is this bitch serious? "I left because I didn't want to face it, but I came back anyway." She looked at Natsu as she confessed her sorrows. I wanted to scratch her eyes out for looking at him. "I loved him more than you could ever can. I love him so much, I left so he could be happy with you." The fight in me began to die out. "But I can't… I can't keep running away," she sobbed. I relaxed some more, not entirely but enough that Natsu could let go of me. I somewhat understood where she was coming from when it came to unrequited love.

But she _had_ to continue on. "I didn't want to take him from you, but I just wanted a taste of what I could have had. I got too greedy wanting more than a piece but all of him." She broke down, "I'm so sorry." Just when I started to sympathize with her she blurted something I was not ready to hear. Something I _didn't_ want to hear. That piece of him she so desperately wanted was growing in her uterus while mine is as empty waiting for something to grow in there.

"Don't you dare apologize to me you lonely bitch!" I pushed Natsu out of my way and ran out. I don't know why I said that, but her hurting was hurting me. I heard her wailing harder but I didn't care. I was too angry to care.

I felt Natsu following close behind me.

"Wait!" We were outside of the building when I turned around and slapped Natsu.

"Wait? Wait for what? More heartbreak?" He rubbed his red cheek. I wanted to slap the other one to get my statement across. I held back. Instead I told him everything that I was supposed to tell Lucy. "I knew it was someone, I didn't know who. When I saw Lucy for the first time, I kind of had a feeling, but brushed it off because she was your best friend. And when I mentioned running into her and Lucy being pregnant to you…" Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Everything about you changed." I continued. "You'd come home early and would sit in the dining room, kitchen and living room staring off into space." I rubbed away my tears. "I don't understand, why would you have sex with your best friend?" I already knew the answer. So I asked something that should make him understand our situation. "Why would you make her your mistress in our marriage?"

"I don't know." He knew why.

"Why would you put her in that position?"

"I don't know?" He knew damn well why.

"What _do_ you know?" I screamed in frustration. I felt my blood pressure rising. Calming down I asked the one question I knew he could answer. "Do… do you love her?" I whispered.

"Of course, she's my best friend." I never wanted to slap someone as much as I wanted to slap Natsu. He could not have been this airheaded.

"Not as your best friend," I growled. "As your mistress. As your… lover."

"Yes," he admitted without hesitation. I already knew but it didn't hurt any less. My next question I knew would break me but I had hope. These three years of marriage, and five years of being together as a couple had to mean at least something to him.

"Do… do you love _me_ Natsu?" I choked out while my tears flowed freely.

"…" His pause cracked my heart. "…yes…" I slowly smiled. Maybe there is hope for this marriage to last. I didn't know it but I was already forgiving him. I stepped closer but paused mid step. His eyes flickered over to something I was afraid of. "No, I honestly don't think I ever did."

At that moment my heart shattered to a million pieces. The world began to spin. My eyes grew blurry with more tears. I choked out like a dying animal. I held my chest, bending over and cried out my pain not giving a damn about the people that walked by us.

The one man I loved all my life broke my heart because of my lies I knew I was telling. My heart bled because I put myself in that position. I tried desperately to be someone I wasn't to keep him.

I wonder who the real mistress was. Was it me or Lucy?

 **~ : ~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:**

 **The next chapter is the last chapter. I'll try to update that sometime this week. I will honestly try, because I have an ending but I want it to be a happy ending. I mean they all deserve it.**

 **The next chapter is from third person POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes** **:**

 **I'm here! Finally! READ READ READ!**

 **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER**

 **Remember it's in third POV**

 **Caution: MATURE THEME**

* * *

 **~ : ~**

 **His Mistress**

Natsu watched Lisanna break down in front of him. He felt a small tug of guilt watching her cry. The guilt began to build as each tear hit the cement. How could he put her through this? Why would he put her through this and choose to break her down to a weeping mess?

Lucy meant everything to him. He loved her more than his next breath. His thoughts was only about Lucy. Even when she had left without any notice, he thought about dropping everything just to search for her. He would _have_ dropped everything if it meant he could be with her forever. Instead, he stayed in their hometown of Fiore and played house with Lucy number two; Lisanna. He was hurt knowing that he could not have the original; therefore he chose to settle for the next best thing. Why did he do that? Why didn't he fight to have Lucy? She was single when he was with Lisanna. He could of broken up with her, told Lucy his undying love and lived happily ever after with her. No, instead he married Lisanna, built a life with her, sort out Lucy when she contacted him, made love to her and continued to make love to her disregarding the fact he was married. Next thing he knows Lucy is pregnant with his child. Lisanna his wife, who he made vows to; for better or for worse was not carrying his child. What kind of man was he? What kind of husband is he? The selfish kind that only wanted the woman he thought he could never have. Now that he had her… what now? Through this whole ordeal he broke Lisanna's heart and probably Lucy's.

So what now?

He's still married in the eyes of the law. Lisanna is his wife. So, why _did_ he drag Lucy into his sham of a marriage? He claims to love her more than anything. So, why did he leave her inside with no one to comfort her? He felt even more guilt build up knowing she was alone in her office. What could possibly be going through her head about him at this very moment? Was she confused on what to do about her feelings?What about the baby? Was she still going to keep it?Will this mess make her second guess keeping the baby? Natsu shook his head. _Lucy would not do that. Abortion is not something she would do. On the other hand, maybe this fucked up situation will._

Natsu ran his hand through his hair. Maybe he deserves to be alone. He broke two women's heart in just a matter of seconds.

His eyes roamed around taking in the bystanders watching as his marriage fell apart. They had to go somewhere more private to hash-out their problems.

"Come on Lis. Let's go somewhere else to discuss this," Natsu whispered bending down to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she wailed out. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Just leave me alone." Natsu jerked back at her cracked voice. Looking out at the crowd, he heard some whispers on how rotten he was. Then he heard some bystanders whisper Lucy's name and how her reputation of being the other woman in the relationship. More guilt started to rise in his chest.

Because Lisanna mentioned her name when she scolded him, he knew Lucy's business may be at risk. Some women in the crowd pointed behind him. He turned around to the revolving doors behind him. His eyes widen when he seen Lucy shaking and holding her arms close to her body. He took in how her eyes was brim with tears and swollen from crying. His eyes fell downcast. He was the cause of her pain once again.

Turning back to Lisanna he tried again to get her to move. Bending down to reach ear level, Natsu whispered. "Get up Lisanna. Let's go home, please. You're causing a scene."

Lisanna growled out in frustration. "I'm causing a scene?" She stood up abruptly. Natsu almost fell back on his ass from being hunched over on his knees. "I'm sorry I'm causing a scene you cheating bastard! I'm sorry I'm embarrassing _you_ because _I'm_ heartbroken!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Stop it," he whispered.

"Don't tell me to stop!" Lisanna shouted while pushing him away from her. Her eyes drifted behind him and locked on to Lucy. "You happy now, homewrecker!" She pointed at Lucy. "You can have _all_ of him now! I'm done!" Lucy shook her head, and then bowed her head in shame.

Lisanna turned around and began to walk away. Natsu grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

"Don't you do this Lisanna." Natsu harshly whispered. "Don't drag Lucy into this anymore than you've already done."

"Me dragging little Ms. Lucy Heartfilia into _this_?" she asked moving her hands in-between her and Natsu. "What dragging did I do? _You_ were the one who dragged her into whatever _this_ is." She snatched her arm back. Natsu noticing he was squeezing it.

"It's funny. I always knew since college that you loved her. But I didn't want to give up. I just _had_ to have you. Then I finally had you. And then to top it off, Lucy ran away. That's one thing she's good at. You know, running away." Lisanna chuckled while looking at her. Lucy recoiled at her statement. Lisanna spoke again. "What more can a girl ask for? However, look at what happened. I was so absorbed being someone I was not; I place myself in this mess. I tried so hard to be just like her. I forced myself to become her and look where that got me."

"You can't blame yourself-"

"Blame myself?" Lisanna said cutting Natsu off. " _You_ fucked her, got _her_ pregnant, fucked _her_ again in her office, and then have the audacity to blame me." She slapped him across the face. He stumbled back. He wasn't expecting that. She followed him to slap him again. She then started to punch his chest as tears rolled down her cheeks again. "Why did you say okay to dating me back in college? Why did you ask me to marry you? Why are you doing this to _me_?" she cried out. "I don't deserve this drama in my life. You could of just told me no. I would have been happy somewhere with someone else who would have appreciated everything I've done for them. I would have been the one pregnant with a child with a husband who loves me," she buried her head in his chest and gripped his shirt as she cried.

"I wouldn't have had to lie just to be happy. I could have been myself with my husband and my child" Lisanna shivered. "He would appreciate _my_ cooking, _my_ conversations, and _my_ hospitality." She pulled away. "He would love _everything_ about me. He would love _me_ , and not some failed past he could not have."

Natsu pulled Lisanna into his arms. He laid his head on top of her hair and held her as she cried. Every word she hit home for him.

"I'm so sorry Lisanna," he whispered. "You're right. I shouldn't have put you through this. You were patient with me and not once did you complain since we've been together." He stroked her back to calm her down. "I really tried to love you. Mavis knows I tried, but because you worked so hard in becoming Lucy, you made me fall even more for her. You did everything the way Lucy would have done. From the way she would cook, to the way she talked to me, and at one point you started to act like her. It's my fault for not thinking about your feelings. I only pushed my feelings for her onto you. I wanted Lucy so badly that I settled for you because I could not have her." Lisanna sobbed harder. He held her tighter. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

He held her for so long that he forgot that they were making a scene with the crowd watching. Especially in front of Lucy. At this point all he cared about was trying to calm Lisanna. She needed him more than Lucy. She was the one throughout this whole fucked up relationship that had no one to love her. She was in a loveless friendship, was in a loveless relationship in college, and even more loveless marriage.

"Come on. I'll take you home." They parted. He took her hand and walked away from the Heartfilia's Corporation. Lisanna sniffled as she walked close behind Natsu.

Lucy turned away and walked back into her building. She passed by the bystanders that watched her love life crumble. She walked into the elevator and pressed the top floor. As soon as the elevator doors closed, she pressed the stop button. She slide down the wall and dragged her knees to her chest. The tears flowed again.

Lucy cried. She cried when her mother died and the pain of losing her was hard. However, the pain of her best friend saying he loves her, then walking away with his wife broke her down.

She deserved to be alone. She tried to ruin their marriage. She told her best friend and his wife her feelings just to end up alone. She didn't want to be alone, but she deserved it. What husband leaves their wife for their mistress? The likelihood of that happening was slim.

 _I deserve to be alone. I brought this on myself_. Lucy told herself. If only she told him her feelings that night they shared their first kiss back at homecoming, she probably would have been Mrs. Dragneel. Instead, she was Ms. Heartfilia, princess of the Heartfilia conglomerate and wanna be homewrecker. The whore. The slut. The hussy. The harlot. The pregnant mistress.

She cried harder. "I'm fucking pregnant _and_ alone." Lucy touched her tummy. "What if my baby is a girl? I don't want her to grow up to be like me." She rubbed her small 15 weeks baby bump. She gripped the railing in the elevator to steady her balance and stood up. Pressing the run button. The elevator jerked into movement and moved upward.

Lucy wiped her eyes and fixed her hair in the mirror walls. The elevator chimed letting her know she had arrived to her floor. Stepping out as soon as the doors open, Lucy walked towards her secretary who had return from her quick break.

She was glad that her secretary was not around for that drama that unfolded in her office. All she knew was that Natsu was her boyfriend and not married like everyone else downstairs did. At least not yet.

"Yukino, I need you to call Dr. Porlyusica and set up an appointment again."

Yukino stood up grabbing her notepad and pen. She wrote down Lucy's request while walking around her desk and following Lucy into her office.

"Anything else Lucy?"

Lucy sat at her desk and started to pack up. Shoving her laptop in her tote along with important papers.

"I need you to also call my town car service and travel agent."

"Do you have a business trip out of town?" Yukino asked out of curiosity. "Your next business trip is not for a while according to your schedule." She pulled out her cellphone from her blazer and went through the calendar.

"No, I don't. I just need a few days to gather myself. Among other things" Lucy stood up throwing her tote handle around her shoulder. She snatched up her cellphone from inside her desk. "Also I need you to call my cellphone provider and cancel my contract. Then order me a new cellphone with a brand new number." She gave Yukino her cellphone when she passed her to exit her office.

"Lucy, what's going on? Why do you need a new phone number?" She held Lucy's phone and trotted after her. "Is Mr. Eucliffe calling again?" Lucy rolled her eyes. That situation she could handle.

"No. Just do as I requested." Lucy pressed for the elevator. "Also, while I'm gone you can also take a few days off."

"Ms. Heart-"

"Also call my contractor. Tell him to stop construction. The house will no longer be needed. At least not in this town." The elevator door opened. She stepped in. Turning around, she held the door open with her hand. "Also call my father and tell him where I'm going."

"Ma'am where _are_ you going?" Yukino asked.

"Back to the old branch building." The door began to close as Yukino wrote down Lucy's requests. Lucy put her hand back on the door keeping them open. "And _if_ Mr. Dragneel calls, tell him I'm no longer available." She paused. "He does not have to worry about anything anymore. I will do what I do best and run away."

"Ma'am?" Letting go of the door, Lucy smiled.

"I'll email you more details of our next location."

"Lucy-"The elevator doors closed before Yukino can ask more questions.

Lucy walked out the elevator into the lobby. The crowd that was there moments before dispersed and went about their day. Walking out of the building, Lucy briskly walked to her car and climbed in.

Looking at her appearance in her rear view mirror, "I have to leave again. I refuse to burden myself. I will not bring a child into this bullshit of a situation." Turning on the ignition, Lucy wiped her remaining tears before putting the car in drive and heading straight home. "I have a lot of packing to do."

* * *

 **~:~**

Natsu drove Lisanna home. They sat in his car in silence for a few hours as her cries turned from sobs to little whimpers.

He didn't want her to drive in her emotional state. All he could think about was her driving off a cliff because of their mess up situation. Even though he knows she is not suicidal, his mind could not help but drift to the thought.

Natsu's heart craved to call Lucy and tell her he will talk to her as soon as Lisanna was calm. Yet, he couldn't risk making Lisanna hear their conversation. He had so much to tell Lucy, so much to ask her. He just hopes she will wait for him just a little longer. He prayed she was strong enough to wait for him.

Lisanna reached for the door handle. She pushed the door open. Natsu quickly moved to get out of the car to help her out. Running to the passenger side of the vehicle, he extended his hand hoping she would accept his hand. Unfortunately, he got the opposite. She stood up and brushed passed his outstretched hand. He closed the passenger's door before locking the car. He ran ahead to unlock the door to their home.

Walking in the house with a sniffing Lisanna right behind him, Natsu went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass for water. Lisanna followed him and sat at the kitchen table. He placed the glass in front of her.

"Drink." This time, he hopes she would listen to him. She eyed the glass before grabbing it and doing what she was told. "Take off your clothes and take a bath. I'll set it up for you. After your bath, get some sleep." He took the empty glass from her hand and placed it in the sink.

"Are you leaving me?" she whispered. Natsu turned around at her quiet question. That question was vague to him. He didn't know how to answer it correctly. He didn't know if she meant leaving her alone to gather her thoughts or leaving her entirely.

He took it upon himself to answer truthfully. "No and yes."

She winced at his answer. Standing up she passed him and walked to their bedroom to remove her clothing. He followed behind her and went towards the bathroom. He started to run the water in the bathtub and watched it fill up. Lisanna walked into the bathroom naked just as he was turning off the running water. Natsu roamed his eyes on her curves that he grew used to over the years. He just took notice on how beautiful she is. She hugged her body trying to hide her uneasiness. Noticing, he stepped away from the tub to give her room.

She moved forward once he was a good distance away. He watched as she walked towards the tub. She stepped in and sat in the warm water.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She nodded. With her acknowledgement of his words, he left her alone.

Once he was downstairs in the kitchen, he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and saw he had no missed calls or text messages. He sat down at the kitchen table as he pulled up Lucy's number. He press dial.

"…The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service…" Natsu clenched his phone. Hanging up he scrolled down to her office number.

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia's office." Natsu smiled. Yukino, Lucy's trusted secretary.

"Hey Yukino, its Natsu. Is Lucy there?" he heard her shuffling around some papers.

"Uh, Mr. Dragneel. I… uh… apologize, but Ms. Heartfilia has left for the day." Natsu ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time since the day has started.

"Well, I can't seem to get through to her on her cellphone. Did you have another number like her house number by any chance?"

Yukino sighed. "I apologize Mr. Dragneel but I do not. She is… she is no longer available." Pausing Yukino closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She did leave a message for you. She wanted to let you know that you no longer have to worry about anything anymore. That she will do what she does best and run away."

Natsu moved his phone from his ear and stared at it.

"Hello? Mr. Dragneel are you there?"

Bringing it back to his ear he growled out. "What the hell does she mean I no longer have to worry? And run away. Where the hell is she going?"

"I honestly don't know Mr. Dragneel; she was unclear about her travel request."

"Travel request? What the fuck!" Natsu stood up knocking over the chair. "Is she really running away again?" Natsu started pacing from the kitchen to the hallway. "She can't run away, not this time. Especially when she's pregnant with my child." He checked his pockets for his car keys. "Did she leave yet?" he asked as he moved to the front door.

"I don't think so, she may still be home packing for her trip," Yukino answered.

"Thanks." Natsu hung up without saying goodbye. He ran out of his house and to his car. He was going to chase her this time and stop her from leaving if it's the last thing he can do to prove his love to her.

* * *

 **~:~**

Lucy wrapped a towel around her hair, and then tightens her robe around her body. She thought a good hot shower would calm her nerves along with helping her make the biggest decision of her life. It was life altering decision, but her thoughts remained scrambled.

Walking into her bedroom, Lucy pulled out her under garments from her dresser. She chose a simple nude pair of panties and a matching bra. Pulling her robe off, she made quick works of moisturizing her body before slipping on her undies. She made her way towards her open pack suitcases checking if she had all she needed for her trip.

By the time she reached home, Lucy threw her tote down and grabbed her suitcases from her closet. Before hoping in the shower to wash today's events away, she rummaged through her closet to pack enough business suits and casual wears to last her for the next few weeks. At least until she called a moving company. They then can pack up the rest of her things and ship them to her new location.

That reminded her that she needed to contact Yukino to update her on where to ship her new cellphone when it had arrived. Also to find out what time the town car was picking her up so she can make her way to the airport. She closed her suitcase and walked- only in her underwear- out of her room. She placed her suitcase against the wall where her tote was located. She walked to her tote bag that laid by the front door. Grabbing her tote up she drag her feet to her kitchen while taking her laptop out. She placed it on the kitchen counter before powering it on. Opening her refrigerator, she took out the half eaten jar of peanut butter. Since she hit 12 weeks of her pregnancy, Lucy needed peanut butter to be a part of her diet. She grabbed a spoon from the dish tray and scooped a spoonful of the nutty sweetness. Popping the spoonful into her mouth, she made her way back to her laptop.

Before she could log in and check her emails, she heard a loud banging on her door.

"What the-"she jumped. "Who the heck is that?"

"Lucy! Open this damn door right now! I know you're home," more banging. "I see the lights on!"

Lucy shivered hearing Natsu's voice from the other side of the door. She hid thinking he could see her through the door. She thought if she stood still and pretend she wasn't there, he might leave.

"Lucy!" he banged again. _So much for pretending_. She slammed her spoon down on the counter.

She walked toward her room and grabbed an oversize sweater. She tossed the towel from her head on her bed before slipping into the sweater. More banging and cursing was heard through the door.

"Dammit Lucy! Did you really leave again?" she heard shuffling as she moved toward the closed door.

Lucy turned towards her hallway mirror looking at her appearance. Her shower helped soothe out her puffy cheeks and the swelling around her eyes. She looked as if she had not cried at all that day. Running her fingers through her semi wet hair; she tried her best to look presentable.

"Lucy!" A tick formed on her forehead

"WHAT!" she shouted back as she took a deep breath while still looking at her reflection.

"Oh thank Mavis you're still here," Natsu sighed out. "Open the door."

"You've got to be kidding me. No." Lucy turned toward the door as if she was talking to him face to face.

"No-? Oi Lucy…"

"Shouldn't you be home with your _wife_ ," Lucy emphasized.

"Dammit Lucy open the damn door and stop being a coward." Lucy growled at his accusation. She unlocked her door and swung it open.

"Coward, are you kidding me?" Natsu paused. He took in her appearance. She was a breath of fresh air he couldn't get enough of. His eyes roamed her body. Her curves which were more pronounced since she had gotten pregnant along with her pale skin complimented the college sweater she wore. Her hair was tossed over her right shoulder, framing her puffy cheeks. Her whole appearance reminded him of how she would answer her door back in the dorms when they planned to study together. All that was missing was her red rimmed glasses. He took a step back when he noticed her glare. If looks could only kill.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, a coward." He stepped forward. "Why did you turn off your phone? I've been trying to call you. Yukino told me that you were no longer available, whatever that means." He looked down at the packed suitcase. "And what the fuck did she mean when she said that you were planning on running away?"

"I was not planning to run away. I _am_ going run away." Lucy stepped back so he would not be in her space.

"What the fu… stop running away Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't yell at me!" she shouted back. "And don't tell me I can't run away. You made your choice."

"Choice? What choice?"

"You… you just left me there alone. I told you my feelings. I laid them bare for you… only… just for you to leave me for her?"

Natsu ran his hand down his face.

"What did you expect me to do? She was a mess. You wanted me to leave her there to fend for herself?"

"Uh… yes!" she gripped the door knob. "I had to stand there and fend for myself. Why can't she do the same?"

"You can't be serious Lucy?" Natsu pleaded. "She's my wife."

Throwing her hands up, "and there it is!" Lucy cried. Hearing those words hurt her a thousand times more then she thought it would. She was his wife and Lucy was nothing more than just his mistress. Her heart started to burn. Whether it was from the reality of her situation, or the typical symptoms that comes with being pregnant. Her thoughts went with the former.

Tears formed in her eyes. She was too emotional because of the baby. _Damn hormones_. "Just leave me alone." She tried to slam the door in his face so he would not see her tears. His foot blocked her from doing so.

"No Lucy. I'm not going to leave you alone. Not again." She let go of the door handle. She placed her hands on his chest. Natsu moved his arms to pull her into a hug. Instead of completing his task, he felt her pushing against him.

"Get out," she whispered. She pushed him harder. "Get out!" she tried again. "I don't want you. Not anymore." The tears she tried to hide made her vision blurry, blocking her from the crushed look that Natsu was giving her. "Just go back home to your wife. Take care of her. I'll be fine. Me and the baby… just please leave," she choked on a sob. "Leave me alone like you always do."

Natsu stepped back, but held onto her arms.

"Do you really want me to go?" he whispered softly. Lucy winced at his broken voice. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" She nodded her head slowly. "You don't mean that. I don't want to lose you again Lucy. Not you or our baby. So please do not push me away." Natsu pleaded.

Lucy cried, "I… I rather you leave me. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm no good for you. Because I came back I caused all this mayhem." Her hands slide down to rest by her sides. She looked down at her bare feet, as the tears fell from her eyes. "But I couldn't stay away. My heart, mind, and body loves you. I love you so much that it hurts." He grabbed her face so she could look up at him. With his thumbs he wiped her tears.

"I love you too Lucy." Her breath hitched. More tears fell, but Natsu continued wipe them away. "I've always loved you. Since I've known you I loved you. You leaving broke a huge part of me. I don't want to lose you again."

"Wha… what about Lisanna," she choked out.

"I'll figure it out. I have to take the most delicate way out, but I will get a divorce. Lisanna deserves someone who will love her. That person was never me because I was in love with somebody else. She deserves happiness, just like you."

"I don't deserve happiness. I ruined your marriage."

"No you didn't. That marriage was a mess from the start." He stroked her cheek. "Until I deal with that situation, you will be my main priority. All that matters to me right now is you. You and the baby." He lean in and placed his lips on hers. She breathed him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He grabbed the back of her thighs, before lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she deepens their kiss. She moaned kissing him as if he was her last meal. _Damn hormones_. He stepped inside her home, and closed the door with a kick of his feet.

Natsu carried Lucy to her couch. He sat down so she could straddle him. She nibbled and licked his lips asking for more access. He granted her request with sliding his eager tongue into her awaiting mouth. Their tongues stroked each other slowly and with precision. There was no fight for domination. They kissed one another to establish that they were on equal footings. The slow caress helped build back the missing chemistry they had lost.

His hands moved to her behind, which he palmed softly. She gasped at his soothing movements. Her gasp gave him courage to finger the outlining of her panties. He needed to feel more of her. Moving her panties to the side, he stroked her hot opening. He moaned in their kiss, pleased that she was already wet for him.

He entered one digit stretching her tightness before entering another. She moaned out in pleasure. His other hand moved upward to her hair. He tugged it gently so she could break their kiss. Leaning her head back, gave him access to her smooth neck. He trailed his bruised lips along her neck, leaving nips and bites. Lucy moved her hips with each stroke of his fingers. She shifted more to feel some friction from his raging erection through his jeans.

"More," she moaned. Pulling his fingers from inside her, Natsu leaned away from her. He helped her tug off her sweater. Once off she leaned forward and kissed him again. As she moved her lips against his own, she ran her hands under his shirt to feel his abs. "Off," she growled into their kiss.

He reached down and pulled his shirt off with her help. Throwing it over to where her sweater laid, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. The straps fell down her shoulders and slid down her arms. He gave a small kiss that turned into a trail from her collar bone to the center of her breast.

"Be gentle." Lucy whispered. "They're sore." Natsu chuckled. Her bra dropped in his lap in between them. He softly palmed her breast. She sucked in a deep breath. He kissed each breast as his thumbs soothed over her erect nipples. He placed one nipple in his mouth sucking delicately making sure not to hurt her. His hands fell around her waist. He tugged her panties down as he palmed her behind again. Her arousal hit his senses.

"Damn Luce." She groaned as he blew against her nipple. He flipped her so she was the one sitting on the couch. He took her bra from in between them and threw it behind him. He then tugged her panties down the rest of the way, also throwing that behind him. He spread her legs apart. Her scent was intoxicating. Her arousal glistens before his eyes causing him to lick his lips. He leaned forward and trailed his wet kisses up her thigh. He nips when he was close to her core. He blew a kiss on her blonde curls just above her throbbing nub. Before he could devour her, he moved over to the other thigh and gave it the same treatment.

After his last nip near her hip bone, Natsu kissed a trail to her pelvis. His eyes flash up to her eyes. She was breathing harshly. He smirked. He placed one of her legs over his shoulder. He kissed her nub. She cried out in pleasure that he was finally giving her spot attention. He swirled his tongue around it before he sucked it with eagerness. Lucy grabbed his hair and pushed him more into her. He sucked and nibbled at her nub. His tongue licked and soothed her clit from his bites. His tongue moved further down and caressed her folds.

"Ah!" Lucy dug the heel of her foot into his back. She lifted her hips so he can give her more pleasure, but he held her down. She squeezes her thighs around his head so he would not move as payback. He smirked but continued to feed himself. As he moved his tongue from her clit to her opening, Natsu unbutton his jeans and struggled to push them down along with his boxer briefs so his member could stop being restrained.

Natsu sucked her clit once more before stroking her opening. His tongue entered her and moved in and out of her. Lucy threw her head back in pleasure. He used one hand to open her thighs some more. His fingers replaced his tongue. He pushed two digits inside as his mouth focus back on her engorged clit.

Her moans grew louder. Lucy started to scratch Natsu's scalp as she felt the pressure rise within her. He knew she was close as she tightens around his fingers. He sucked harder, fingered her deeper and faster.

She groaned as she felt the tight pressure release. Natsu moan tasting her sweetness on his tongue. In soft strokes and licks, he helped her ride out her orgasm. Lapping up all he could, he removed his fingers and cleaned her with his tongue. With one final kiss, he removed himself from in between her legs once she stopped trembling.

She sighed. He laid her down on the couch. He climbed on top of her. Natsu kissed the top of her head. He continued to give her small kisses before reaching her plump lips. He held his member so he could stroke her wetness. She shivered. He kissed her slowly as he glided his member into her. She moaned at the feeling of fulfillment he gave her. Natsu unlocked his lips from her own. He stared down at her taking in her expressions of pleasure as he entered her.

"I love you and only you," he whispered as he moved inside her. His thrusts were slow. He didn't want to be rough. He wanted to take his time for her sake and the baby. Her moans encouraged him to go deeper but stay in a steady pace. They both needed this.

"Natsu please," she pleaded as a moan rippled through her body. He sucked in a deep breath as she tightens around him. She was close. He was not but he only wanted to take care of her. He took her hands and intertwined their fingers. He legs wrapped around his waist as his strokes went deeper. She let her hips met his own with each stroke. "Ah!' her clit rubbed against his pelvis stimulating her to reach her climax sooner.

He groaned feeling her tightness. With a few more deep thrusts, she final reached her peak. He sucked in a deep breath feeling her release around him. Her eyes clenched shut as she cried out. Natsu continued to move inside her. Her pulsating tightness made him reach his own climax. He bit his bottom lip as he came deep inside her. She sighed feeling his seed fill her up.

Natsu placed his forehead on top of her own. Their breaths mingled together as they stared at each other with thoughts flowing through their mind. _Don't you ever leave me again_. _This is the last time_. He kissed her nose then her lips. He rolled off top her. He pulled her close to him resting his head on top of hers. He held her so she would not fall off the couch. The two basked in the silence of their aftermath.

Breaking the silence, Natsu spoke. "Where were you planning on going, by the way?" he asked as he stroked Lucy's hair.

She took a deep breath. "Back to my father's hometown." She looked up at him. "Alakitasia." His grip around her tighten.

"Is that where you were when you went away the first time?" He asked through gritted teeth. She nodded slowly noticing his anger. "Dammit Lucy." He cursed. "That's the next continent over."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know," He sighed. "But you're here now," he smirked. "And you're staying." Not hearing a response, he pushed away to look down to her and asked out of curiosity "right?" Not answering she rolled out of his grip to stand up. She bent over and grabbed her sweater. She pulled it over to cover her nude body. Pulling her hair from inside the sweater, she twirled around looking for her underwear. Natsu sat up on the couch. "Lucy…?" he watched her grab her underwear by his own shirt. She slid it on. She picked up his shirt and threw it at him.

"You have to go." She said before walking to her front door.

"What the fu-"

"I'm not doing this anymore." Lucy spoke. Natsu stood up and threw his shirt on the couch. He reached for his underwear and pants. Sliding them on, he grabbed his shirt and walked towards the threshold where Lucy stood.

"Are you serious?" he pleaded.

"Deadly." She pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Until you get your life together, we cannot be together." He felt a strong pang of guilt hit him. "Natsu, you are still married. I am nothing more but your mistress." She opened the door. "Go home and talk it over with your wife. She is home alone while you're here with me getting laid." He narrowed his eyes.

"She's fine; I'm more worried about you."

"That's the problem. You need to be more worried about her. I am _not_ your priority. You don't have to worry about me. I am fine. You satisfied me enough to hold me over until further notice."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked out of anger. "Do you plan on being with someone else?"

She took a deep breath, "if it comes down to that then yes."

He growled. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled. "Lucy you can't be serious. What about the baby? My child that you are carrying."

'Well be fine until you get yourself together." She gestured to the door. "Now go. I told you where I would be this time. Therefore, if you love me the way you say you do, you will do the right thing. Let me go for now. Get your marriage under wraps. I will wait for you as long as you need me to, but if I wait too long I'll be gone from you forever."

Natsu ran his hand through his hair. "This is so fucked up." He was beyond frustrated. "You're not thinking straight Lucy. I can't let you leave, not with my baby. I want to be there for you every step of your pregnancy. I want to make it work with you." He fell to his knees. "Why is it that I can't have you? Why do you keep pushing me away?" he cried.

Lucy watched him break down in front of her. Her heart tugged at his pain. However, she has to be the rational one in this situation. She had to hurt him to let him understand. She let go the door pushing it so it can close shut. She went down on her knees to be on the same level as him. She watched him quake from anger and sadness. Lucy wrapped her arms around him. He cried harder as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his own arms around her waist.

"Natsu. Do you feel that pain? The pain you are feeling right now." He nodded as he buried his head into her chest. "That pain, embrace it. Because that pain is nothing compared to what Lisanna is feeling." He stiffened. Lucy ran her hand through his hair. "You said you want to make it work with me. Imagine how Lisanna feels knowing you are not home not trying to work it out with her." His grip got tighter, but she continued. "You also asked me why you could not have me. Thinking about Lisanna again, she is asking herself the same question. Wondering why she cannot have you?" Lucy sighed. She stopped running her hand through his hair. Placing her hand on his cheeks, she lifted his head so he could look into her eyes. "I'm not trying to hurt you Natsu, that's the last thing I want to do to you. Nevertheless, my heart is thinking about all the players in this game. So for once, think about her and her feelings. Do the right thing."

Lucy let go of his face before standing up. "Get up."

He looked up at her serious expression before standing up. She bent down and picked up his shirt. She helped him put it on. Once it was on, she took the sleeve of her sweater to wipe away his remaining tears. She took a step back after wiping his tears but did not get far. Natsu grabbed her and hugged her tightly. They held each other for what felt like an eternity. "I won't let you wait long, I promise," he whispered. Lucy nodded as her own emotions started to surface.

Letting each other go finally, Natsu walked around Lucy heading towards the door. Her back stayed facing the door as he turned around to get one last look at her.

"Goodbye Lucy… and I love you," Lucy took in a shaky breath, nodding in acknowledgement. As she heard, the door shut the click of her door locking broke her down.

* * *

 **~:~**

 **1 year & 6 months later**

"Mama!" Lucy smiled as her daughter waddled into her arms.

"Hi baby," Lucy picked up Nashi giving her sloppy kisses.

"Mama!" her daughter squealed in excitement. Lucy's little family decided on a small picnic to celebrate Nashi's first birthday.

"Are you ready for cake Nashi?" Lucy asked moving her daughter to her hip to walk towards the picnic table where her family and co-workers along with their children came out to celebrate with the birthday girl.

"Ya!" she cried out in happiness. Another thing her daughter had gotten from Lucy was the love of sweets.

"Okay here comes Papa." Lucy pointed at Natsu as he carried the two- layered cake towards the table with one huge candle on top lit and ready to be blown.

"Papa!' Nashi smiled, her beautiful brown eyes filled with excitement seeing her identical twin. She tried to wiggle out of Lucy's arms so she can go to her father. Lucy smiled.

"Okay, okay Nashi." Lucy placed her daughter on her feet so she can waddle towards her father. Placing the cake on the table, Natsu felt his little girl grab onto his leg. He smiled looking down at his princess with her arms stretched out waiting to be lifted. He picked her up as she giggled with joy. Lucy walk towards them. "The cake looks great," she smiled. Natsu smirked.

"I didn't eat it this time," he leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips. Nashi pushed their heads away from each other so she can be in the middle. Natsu and Lucy laughed at her beg for attention. The photographer came at the right moment and snapped the memorable moment of the two proud parents kissing their baby girl on both her chubby cheeks.

Lucy started singing the birthday song, while everyone joined in. Natsu turned to watch his wife sing. Thinking about how much he went through just to be here with his small family at this very moment…

 _After Natsu left Lucy's home, he drove straight home. The drive there was conflicting. He didn't know what to say, or at least the right thing to say. Arriving home, he sat in his car thinking about the words that Lucy had spoken to him about. Everything she had said about Lisanna made sense. Her pain does not compare to his own. Her heart might just be shattered from his unfaithfulness. He pushed his own desires onto her and not giving a damn about her own. All she wanted was all of him in the relationship and in the marriage but he gave her nothing in return only hardship and heartache. Hence, he has to make the decision, does he stay in the loveless marriage and try to work it out. Or else, he can divorce his wife and run to the love of his life? He gripped the steering wheel. The answer was obvious._

 _Entering the house, he had a precise plan in mind. However, through the struggle of trying to make everything run smoothly, Natsu told Lisanna the truth. He wanted Lucy and he wanted to be with her. Despite sharing that news, Lisanna did not take the truth wholeheartedly. There was a few dishes thrown and bad words flown to hurt ones ego, but Natsu took it. He took her pain and anger whether it was words or objects. They both sat in the house for six weeks trying to understand one another's side of the story. He did not care how long it took to work it out. He refused to go anywhere until they reached some type of understanding. They would sleep in separate rooms, then come together for meals and talk about the situation some more. Tears were shed and more hurtful words thrown. For days, she would not acknowledge his presence. When he would wait by the kitchen room table to talk some more, she would walk by and not say a word. By the time the third week came, she was begging him to reason with her and stay. However, Natsu refused to stay in a loveless marriage if it only was going hurt each of them._

 _By the fourth week, the depression took over her. Natsu would force-feed her so she would have energy. That week was hard on the both of them. Natsu wanted to call Lucy and beg her for advice. By the end of fourth week, Natsu cried while he fed her. He tried to reason with Lisanna. She took notice of his misery, which spiraled her further into depression, making Natsu feel even worst for speaking his mind._

 _Nevertheless at the end of the fifth week they came to acceptance of what is about to be lost. When week six rolled around, they both calmed down to talk over a cup of tea. He stood by the kitchen counter while she sat at the kitchen table._

" _Did you ever love me?" Lisanna asked. Natsu paused, the teacup by his mouth ready to take a sip. Placing it on the counter, he took a deep breath._

" _I-"_

 _Lisanna raised her hand. "Before you answer that," cutting him off. "At any point I mean since we started dating till now. At any point, did you ever love_ me _?" she asked again locking eyes with him._

 _Natsu stared at her, long and hard. "Lis, I can honestly say I did." He replied. "I really did love you." She smiled._

" _But?" she continued._

 _Taking in a deep breath once again. "I loved you for the wrong reasons. You didn't, and still don't deserve that." She nodded._

" _Okay." She played with her teacup. "So where does this leave us?" she asked out of curiosity._

 _Folding his arms over his chest, he nodded in understanding. "It means we can't be together, we have to get a divorce to find our own happiness. I don't want to hold you back any much longer."_

" _I agree." She slid off the chair standing up. She walked up towards him. "It was fun while it lasted right," she smiled sadly. Unfolding his arms, Natsu pulled her in his arms. She trembled, as she started to cry. He held her until she was ready to let go. Pulling away from him, "I'll be at my sister's. Just send the papers there and my lawyer will go over everything." She smiled once more "Goodbye Natsu," she said before walking away._

 _After all he went through the past months; Natsu didn't run to Lucy right away. He made sure he was ready and everything from his past was settled. He craved to be with her but he had to make sure nothing else would hold him back from the love of his life. His divorce was finalized three months after their last goodbyes. He ran into some trouble with Lisanna's brother in law, Laxus. That man wanted Natsu's head. Which Natsu understood but he did not want to die for what his heart wanted. During the proceedings, Natsu explained the reason behind the divorce and willing to pay for emotional damages he causes. However, Lisanna declined, wanting to cut all ties with her ex-husband, which Natsu felt worst about, but came to an understanding about why. The judge took into account Lisanna's plea and finalized everything quickly._

 _Natsu rapidly made use of his time and relocated his career to Alakitasia. Once arriving there, he ran straight to the Heartfilia Corporation on bended knee to ask to be with Lucy. Her father found it unacceptable for a Heartfilia. Lucy surprised by his arrival declined his offer. Instead, she accepted the chance to date him properly even though she was eight months pregnant with his child despite the objection of her father. From there on, they dated. In spite of the short timing before their baby girl arrives. A few short days after his arrival, a healthy 7lbs and 4oz with a head full of pink locks baby girl was born._

 _Being first parents for the first time had its struggles but both Natsu and Lucy never gave up with taking very good care of their jolly daughter, Nashi Dragneel. Moreover, they took special care of one another, as their love grew more fondly. Not long after their daughter had turned seven months old, did Natsu pop the question again with Nashi along for the proposal. This time Lucy could not help but smile and accept._

A small wedding and running after a baby later, Natsu bent down with his daughter to blow out her birthday candle. Lucy stood by clapping watching her husband and daughter blow out the candle. Everyone cheered excitedly. They were finally together. How they came about it could have been better, but they were happy with the outcome and neither one of them could not ask for anything more.

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:**

 **I final finished this story. THANK GOD!**

 **Thank you all for be so patient with me. I planted my booty down and wrote everything out.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Special thanks to FlameDragonHime for personal messaging me to hurry my tail up.**

 **I hope the ending was to everyone's liking.**


End file.
